Los girasoles
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: "Eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti".


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Los girasoles**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Con una sonrisa somnolienta, Himawari Uzumaki comenzó su día abrazada a su siempre fiel panda de peluche. Se quedó unos minutos acostada pensando en lo que podría hacer hoy, cuando ya le pareció que el tiempo se le estaba yendo, se cambió y antes que nada fue directo a la sala de estar, podía oler la comida de su madre mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Ya con solo eso estaba feliz, un desayuno de parte de su querida mamá. Al llegar notó que quien había estado ayudando a Hinata era su hermano mayor. Le dio mucho gusto.

Se estaba sirviendo el típico desayuno japonés. Ya saben, sopa de miso, arroz, pescado y esas cosas. La esposa del Hokage siempre trata de cocinar lo más elaborado posible para su familia, especialmente en la comida más importante del día y tratándose de niños en pleno crecimiento. En cuando salió de la cocina y vio a su pequeña hija, una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro.

—Buenos días—. Le dijo mientras se dirigían a la mesa, donde ya Boruto estaba listo para comer todo. —Te veías tan tierna que no pude atrever a despertarme para que me ayudes.

La niña rió, un poco avergonzada y el niño, al escuchar, se rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo no me veía tierno y por eso me despertaste?—Carcajadas de parte de los tres. Ya estaban empezando a comer. Pocos minutos después, Hima notó que no había visto ni escuchado nada sobre su padre. Obviamente no estaba en la casa y la probabilidad de que este en su oficina era... bueno, esa era la única probabilidad.

No es como si ella tuviera tantos problemas para entender la situación, a diferencia de su hermano, no. Era más comprensiva en ese caso y era una de las cosas que Hinata admiraba más de su pequeña, que hacía un poco más llevadero todo.

Comieron con tranquilidad pero, claro, no podían quedarse todo el día ahí, especialmente Boruto, quien tenía que reunirse con su equipo.

—¿Tan pronto te vas, hermano?—. Un pucherito en su cara y hacía que todos se murieran de amor con ella. Por un simple segundo, al hijo de Naruto se le ocurrió quedarse en casa pero no, no, que eso no se puede. Le daba pena irse así.

—Prometo que vamos a jugar cuando vuelva—. Una gran pero gran sonrisa. Igual que su padre. Con esa simple promesa, la niña volvió a su habitual cara bonita. Todo estaba bien.

—¡Genial!

El chico se marchó, dejándolas solas. Entonces, pensó la Uzumaki, ya era tiempo de organizar bien su día. Como su papá no estaba en casa, obviamente, se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a visitarlo un rato. Sin ánimos de molestarlo, solo con ganas de verlo y pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. No importaba si él iba a estar ocupado con otras cosas. Recordó que su mamá suele enviarle el almuerzo, a veces va ella misma, ya que también extraña con fervor a su marido. Podría ser ella la encargada hoy. Si, sería una buena idea.

—Mamá, ¿puedo llevarle el almuerzo a papi hoy?—. La mujer estaba ocupada lavando lo que habían ensuciado al desayunar, así que no estaba prestándole toda la atención. La pregunta la sorprendió un poco, ya que otras veces lo han llevado juntas pero esta ocasión se ve que es diferente y lo comprende totalmente.

—Claro. Seguro va a estar muy contento de verte—. Con ese comentario dicho con dulzura y amor, Himawari supo que lo único que le sobra en esta vida es justamente eso: amor. Siempre lo ha tenido y cuando escucha historias de sus progenitores, se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es.

 _Por ejemplo, tiene a su madre que la acompaña siempre y la mima como nadie._

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, la poseedora del byakugan volvió a repetirle el mejor camino para no perderse. Que no hable con extraños, que no siga a nadie, que preste atención y cuando haya terminado, vuelva directo a casa.

—Puedo cuidarme sola—. Fue lo que comentó al respecto y fue totalmente como chocarse con la realidad para la madre, viendo que realmente su hija ya no es tan pequeña y que es responsable para su edad. Antes de poder decirle algo más, la abrazó con fuerza. No como suele hacerlo siempre, si no con sentimientos distintos. La abrazó como si no quisiera soltarla, con nostalgia de no poder ver a ese bebé que estaba siempre en sus brazos. —Mamá—. Ella le correspondió y hasta se rió un poco por lo inesperado pero claro, ya le parecía que habían prolongado demasiado todo. Un abrazo no debería durar tanto o al menos es lo que ella piensa, que sabe que volverá pronto.

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar para poder llegar lo antes posible, así su papá no sufría tanto por hambre. Esperaba que de verdad pudieran tener un momento juntos.

Le gustaba mucho caminar sola por la aldea porque justamente la hacía sentir mayor, igualándose con su hermano. Además, le encantaba ver cómo todas las personas viven su vida diaria en paz. Muchos la miraban en el trayecto porque saben muy bien quién es pero claro, jamás se detiene a hablar con alguien que no conoce aunque ella sea algo "conocida". Caminando y caminando de pronto vio una cara familiar, bueno, literalmente. Era su tía Hanabi que corrió directo a ver a su sobrina y abrazarla como suele hacerlo. Esto le agrada mucho a la Uzumaki.

—¿Qué haces por aquí sola?—. Le preguntó amablemente. La otra le mostró dos cajas de bento.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi papá para almorzar juntos en su oficina, ¿no es genial?—. Las buenas vibras que le daba su sobrina mejorarían el día de cualquiera. Claro que era una gran idea, claro que es hermoso que se emocione así por comer con Naruto.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Hima—. Se le cruzó por la mente algo. Chascó los dedos. —¡Ya sé! Deberías venir a almorzar con nosotros mañana. Cocinaré tu plato preferido.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

La emoción por ir mañana a casa de su abuelo para pasar tiempo con ellos también le recordó la familia grande que tiene. Si bien no tiene a sus abuelos paternos, si tiene a su abuelo y tía que son elementales para ella. Nada que ver a la vida que tenía su padre, completamente solo, huérfano y marginado. Siempre que va a la casa Hyuga se siente especial.

 _Por ejemplo, su tía que la cuida y consiente como si fuera su propia hija._

—Entonces le diré a mamá cuando vuelva a casa—. Divina como ella sola, tuvo que disculparse con la mujer porque ya se le iba a hacer tarde, tiene que ir ya mismo con el Hokage así que tuvieron que despedirse hasta mañana. Mientras la niña apuraba su paso, Hanabi se quedó viéndola hasta que perdió su rastro. Esto, claro, no fue notado por Himawari quien siguió su camino tranquilamente. Pronto ya llegaría.

En el momento en que estuvo allí, fue recibida por Shikamaru. Con su tono agradable, le preguntó si era posible ir a ver al Séptimo para comer juntos, si es que realmente no estaba tan ocupado.

—Tendrás que esperar unos minutos pero no hay problema—. Le dio un vaso de jugo, después del viaje, le venía bien. —A decir verdad va a ser una buena sorpresa para tu viejo.

Suspiró. Debía esperar cuando realmente ya su estómago estaba haciendo ruiditos. ¡Qué mal momento! Lo que la consolaba, podría decirse, era el hecho de que pasará tiempo con su querido padre. Ya se sentía emocionada con solo pensarlo. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era justamente estar en compañía de él, más que nada en momentos así porque lo extraña mucho y ya nada es igual desde que asumió su puesto. Pensar que antes estaban los cuatro siempre juntos, una familia tan unida y no es como si ahora no fuera así, lo que pasa es que todo cambia para bien o para mal y si no era el hecho de que Naruto se convierta en Hokage, hubiera sido otra cosa. No había nada que hacerle, nada dura para siempre.

Divagando en si misma, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya podía pasar a ver a su padre, al fin. Con los almuerzos en mano y una gran sonrisa llegó al despacho.

—¡Envío especial de parte de mamá!—. Gritó como si fuera una especie de chica de delivery al tenerlo en frente y mostrarle la comida. El rubio le dedicó una cálida mirada. Su hija lo ponía de buen humor.

—Ya me moría de hambre—. Empezaron a comer y no dieron ni tiempo a charlar, en serio que tenían hambre y estaban comiendo un poco apurados. De tal palo, tal astilla. Plus, la comida de Hinata es la mejor de todas y eso es algo que nadie de la familia puede negar. Cuando estaban llenitos y contentos, se pusieron a hablar. Himawari le contó que vio a su tía Hanabi y que la invitó a almorzar mañana. Lo decía con tanta felicidad que era contagiosa.

Entonces era el turno del Uzumaki de hablar sobre su día pero a decir verdad, no sabía qué decirle. Las probabilidades era que se aburriera o no entendiera porque su trabajo no es justamente uno de esos cuentos de hadas que a veces le lee en las noches. No le gustaría enfrentar a su pequeña a asuntos de gente mayor. Que se quede con esa inocencia que la caracteriza.

—Mejor hagamos algo más divertido—. Sacó de un cajón algunas hojas en blanco y crayones de colores que tiene reservado especialmente para ella. Su carita de felicidad lo era todo. No tuvo que decir nada más, se puso a dibujar en ese instante. Le pidió de favor que una vez que terminara con eso, la ayudara a pintar. Él accedió mientras, claro, seguía trabajando un poco.

Decidió que su dibujo fuera de ellos dos jugando en un parque. Bueno, esa al menos era su interpretación, tampoco es que fuera tan exacta y puede que su obra luzca algo abstracta pero para su papá era perfecta sin importar qué y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Coloreaban juntos y, en ese preciso instante, se sintió más afortunada aún porque a pesar de no ser perfecto, su padre era un buen hombre y los amaba sinceramente y sabía que no sería el mismo si no los tuviera. Puede sentir su amor en cosas pequeñas, en cosas que capaz no tienen tanta importancia pero que lo hace para protegerlos y cuidarlos. Está agradecida de lo que tiene.

 _Por ejemplo, su padre que hace lo que puede por ella._

No duró mucho el encuentro, a decir verdad pero el Hokage tiene que hacer lo que el Hokage tiene que hacer y aunque le encantaría pasar la tarde coloreando con su hija, le era imposible en todos los ángulos posibles. Himawari, con una alegría inmensa, se despidió de su papá con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que se verían en casa. Él le dijo que por favor le avisara cuando este en casa.

—¡OK!—. Dijo arrastrando la palabra, que sería su despedida. Cuando se fue, Naruto agarró ese dibujo que hicieron (bueno, que hizo ella más bien) y pensó que tenerlo en la oficina sin duda le haría bien, que le haría pensar en su pequeña y también le ayudaría a esforzarse por ella. Por unos minutos, deseo estar ya mismo en su casa, en compañía de su familia.

La menor de los hermanos, por su parte, se fue de la oficina contenta y satisfecha por todo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa. Probablemente su hermano estuviera ya ahí, lo anhelaba mucho. De vez en cuando se la podía ver saltar un poco de aquí por allá, lo cual la hacía ver adorable. Ese, probablemente, fue el primer pensamiento de los compañeros de Boruto cuando la vieron. Sarada y Mitsuki estaban muy cerca de despedirse cuando la encontraron. Le llamaron la atención, para saludarla. También, para comentarle una que otra cosa.

—Boruto se fue muy rápido para su casa, dijo que te había prometido algo—. Sarada era la que hablaba con Mitsuki al lado, con esa sonrisa habitual. Con decir eso, los ojitos de la niñita se iluminaron completamente. Adora a su hermano.

—Deberías ir pronto, no te entretengas con nosotros—. El chico le dijo con tranquilidad y paz en su voz. La hermana de su compañero asintió varias veces. Tampoco se iba a quedar eternamente con ellos aunque le cayeran muy bien, esto último también se debe a que acompañan a su querido Boruto. Sin mucho más que agregar y con una amistosa sonrisa, se despidió de ellos, diciéndoles que deberían ir a visitar su casa uno de estos días.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo harían. Otra vez, se sentía rodeada de buenas vibras por parte de ellos que no tienen necesidad de tratarla con tal cariño pero lo hacen. ¿Por qué? No está muy segura pero no pasa solamente con ellos dos, le pasa con todos los amigos de su hermano. Una vez fue justamente él que le comentó que todos sus conocidos la tratan de forma especial porque ella se lo merece, porque es muy tierna y dulce y eso hace que tenga vínculos así.

 _Por ejemplo, los amigos de su hermano que la tratan como una hermanita._

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue recibida por su madre, quien se alegró mucho de verla. Si bien quiso saber cómo le había ido en el día, sabía que había otras cosas primero, como el hecho de que Boruto la estaba esperando en su cuarto para tener esa prometida sesión de juegos. Himawari fue informada de esto y se fue velozmente al cuarto, no sin antes decirle que por favor le mande un mensaje a Naruto para que sepa que llegó sana y salva a su casa. Hinata no solamente haría esto, si no también aprovecharía para decirle a su esposo lo mucho que lo extraña y lo ama.

—¡Me apuré pensando que estabas aquí jugando sola y me entero que estuviste con nuestro viejo!—. Fue precisamente lo primero que le dijo cuando la vio entrar, tenía su ceño fruncido y una mueca adornaba su rostro. Al verlo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Su risa le recordó a la de su madre y eso hizo que el ceño fruncido y la mueca desaparezcan por completo. Ni siquiera está enojado y, además, ¿quién pudiera estarlo con una dulzura como ella?

—Lo siento, no tenía idea de que vendrías temprano hasta que me crucé con Sarada y Mitsuki. Fueron los que me informaron y... —. Lo apuntó con su dedo índice, como si estuviera anunciado una victoria. —¡Vine muy rápido por ti! Hasta creo que rompí un récord personal—. Volvió a reír inocentemente y él solamente la miraba. Nada sería igual si no fuera por Himawari. Ser su hermano mayor es una de las cosas que lo enorgullecen. ¿Ser el hijo del Séptimo? Bah, eso no importa. Ser el hermano de Himawari Uzumaki es algo más importante.

—¡Entonces comencemos a jugar! Te dejo elegir el primer juego—. Era lo único que se le ocurría como buen chico que es. La idea le fascinó a su hermanita.

—Una fiesta de té—. Le contestó jovialmente... haciendo que al niño se arrepintiera de haberle dicho eso último. Lo tendrá en mente para la próxima pero ahora jugarían a lo que ella quisiera. Cuando estaban los dos sentados jugando a ser señoras compartiendo una taza de té, Hima notó que tenía en frente suyo al mejor amigo del mundo y que debería aprovechar eso más seguido. Todo lo que está a su alrededor es ideal para ella, todas las personas y sus sentimientos conectados.

 _Por ejemplo, su hermano que la ama con locura._

 _Por ejemplo, todos sus conocidos que ella admira y quiere._

Podría decirse que, a pesar de llamarse Himawari, en la aldea ella era el segundo Sol. El primero es la estrella que está ahí arriba y ella es el segundo que con su ternura ilumina igual o más que el original. Si ella es el Sol, podemos adivinar qué son las personas que la rodean, ¿no?

 _ **"Eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti".**_

* * *

 **Tenía tantas ganas de escribir sobre Himawari! Se me ocurrió esto ayer y tuve que escribirlo antes de que se me vaya. En fin, la nena me parece adorable. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido la metáfora que hice con el verdadero significado del girasol jaja**

 **Un comentario o lo que fuera, siempre es bienvenido.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
